Distribution of audio-visual data from one or more content servers to remote client devices may be implemented over public and/or private telecommunication networks, such as the Internet. In some systems, audio-visual content may be distributed using streaming technologies. The term audio-visual content/media may be used herein to refer to audio only content, image only content, video only content, or combinations thereof.
In some systems, audio-visual content may be distributed to a broad variety of different mobile devices. Each of the different mobile devices may have different display characteristics, e.g., screen size, availability of portrait and/or landscape viewing. Given these factors, it can be difficult for a server to provide viewable content items to different users.